Maybe This Time
by khnfghl
Summary: I suck so terribly at summaries, it's not even funny. Sorry, but you're gonna have to read the story. It's Hatori x OC Ryko.
1. Chapter 1

Yaaaawn... why is it that I'm always sleepy when I type up my fanfics...? W'ever.

Well, after watching episode 8 over and over again, I was "inspired" (If that's what you wanna call it...) to write this story! (And cry thinking about poor Hatori-san...). If you dont like OCs, kindly click the button at the top with the arrow pointing left on it, as opposed to writing "whadafxup wit teh crapy oc??/". Thankies!

Sooooo... yeah. It starts with a phone call (to a crappily named pie place!), and It's kinda hard to figure out... sorry...

* * *

_riiiiing, riiiiiiing, riiiiii--_

"Hello; Perfect Pies. How may I help you?" Ryko answered the phone with the normal, daily, if-you-don't-say-it-you're-fired response her boss had established.

" I need a pie..."

"Really?" Ryko asked sarcastically.

"Really!!" said the hyper-sounding voice on the other end of the line.

Ryko smiled. "What flavor would you like today?"

"Hmm... how about... I got it! Blue raspberry vanilla banana!"

"Can we do that?" Ryko called over her shoulder.

"Do what, hon?" the baker asked, a little confused.

"Oh, sorry!" she replied. "A blue raspberry vanilla banana flavored pie."

"Sure thing."

"Cool." Ryko turned back to the phone. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." she said. "Would you like that delivered?"she asked. _Pleasepleaseplease..._

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry. Was I thinking out loud again?" she asked.

"Well, I could hear you, sooo... Yeah I guess."

"Sorry. Thing is, I need to get out of here, just for a few minutes, y'know?"

"Then I'll get it delivered!"

"Cool! In that case, I'll need an address..." Ryko said.

"Right. Okay, so first your gonna see a reeeeaaally big gate. You won't miss it. Then you go straight untill you see this kinda long-ish building. Then go left, and go all the way to the end, and there's a house there... 'kay?"

"...gate ...building... left... house... Got it!" Ryko wrote it all down before she lost it. "Okay, now I'll need a name, so I know where I'm going..."

"Sohma."

"Alrighty then! Be there in a jiffy!" Ryko said happily.

"Uhmm... how longs a jiffy?"

"To tell the truth..." Ryko started. "I have no idea."

"That's okay!" said the caller before hanging up.

Ryko smiled as she set down the phone. "Hey Roger! I got a delivery order!" she shouted. "I'm gonna go grab my sweatpants 'kay?"

"Nope. Not okay. You're wearing your uniform shorts."

"But Roger... it's only, like, 12 degrees outside, and I'll free--"

"'But Roger' me one mor time and you'll be heat-less. Just take the pie and go."

Ryko rolled her eyes. _If it weren't for Mom and her stupid boyfriend, I wouldn't have to put up with this..._ She snatched the box from Roger, shoved it in a plasic bag, and went on her way.

_---About 20 minutes later---_

_Gawd it's cold out here... Hey!!_ "Big gate!!" Ryko shouted. After staring at the huge gate for a while, she solwly opened it and walked inside. _Hmmmmm... it's sooo cold... I'm tired. I just wanna go home... yaaaaaaawwwnn. . . . . ._ Ryko was brought back to her senses when she found the long(-ish) building... Well, actually she kinda ran right into it. She shrugged it off, and continued on her way untill she reached the end of the path, and the building that was there.

_knock. . .knock. . ._

"Hello?" Hatori answered the door, somewhat confused. He hadn't expected anyone... "_Siiigh..._ Momiji, did you order pie again? I told you not to do that." He turned back to the... almost zombie-like girl at the door. "Can I help you?"

"Here's your... blue rasp...berry. . . van. . .illa. . . . . . ban--" Without any warning, Ryko sudenly dropped the pie and collapsed in front of Hatori.

Hatori had no idea what to do, as he was a bit confused...

"Ha'ri!!" Momiji wailed. "Don't just stand there!! Do something!!"

Hatori bent down. _Shorts? In the dead of winter_..."It's probably just the cold. We should get her inside." he said. "Momiji, grab that blanket we were getting out..."

* * *

So there she is, unconcious in Hatori-san's house. What a lovely way to end a chapter, eh (I feel Canadian now... not that there's anything wrong with Canada, but I live in the US, so it's different. Not weird, just different.)

At the moment I do plan on typing up some more chapters. If they're not up for a while then:

1.) I have writer's block

2.) I haven't had the time to get it up

3.) My computers being retarded.

If you liked it, or even if you didnt, there's a little purple button that all ff.n authors adore. Wanna press it? You all know I lurve comments. And constructive criticism (key word: _constructive_.). So click away (or not, it's your choice, I guess...)!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guess what? I came back! For some feason, I felt the need to do a hot chocolate scene. Please don't ask why, because I don't really even know XD.

(P.S. Just for the record, I still don't own any of the characters / locations in this story (That is, other than Ryko and the Pie place.))

Moving on...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (It's not saving my lines, and I cant't figure out why. So I'm using these instead.)

**Chapter 2:**

"Lookit, Ha'ri!" Momiji shouted. "Lookit, I made hot chocolate!!"

On the other side of the room, Hatori had been sitting on the floor and keeping an eye on Ryko. He Looked quietly over his shoulder, still trying to figure out what it was that Momiji was yelling about.

As he realized that Momiji actually _was_ running across the room with a cup of steaming hot chocolate, He quickly turned around to stop him.

Unfortunately, he was a bit late...

"Momiji, slow dow--"

The next thing that either of them knew was that Momiji was in a pink, fluffy heap on the floor, and Hatori was now dripping with chocolate. Hot chocolate.

"Waah!" Momiji wailed. "Are you okay Ha'ri? Are you okaaaay?!" He leaped up on Hatori's back and flung his arms around his neck.

Hatori sighed. "Yes Momiji, I'm fine. Now get down."

_"Hmm? . . . Chocolate?"_

Ryko woke up to find herself in the middle of what looked somewhat like leapfrog-gone-wrong. "Umm... are you guys okay?" she asked quietly.

By now, Momiji was back in hyper mode (not that he had actually gotten out of it, though XD). "Ah!" He smiled as he hopped of of Hatori's back. "Good morning, Ryko! Rise and shiiiine!"

"It's three, Momiji." Hatori pointed out. "And how do you even know her na--"

"I read her name tag, silly!" Momiji answered Hatori's question before he had even finished asking.

Ryko smiled. "And you're Momiji, right?" she asked.

"Yeppers!" Momiji said proudly.

Hatori bent over to help Ryko get up. "Hatori Sohma. Nice to meet you." he said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hatori" she smiled.

"Well, I should probably be on my way." Ryko said. "Thank you both so much!"

"Aren't you gonna get cold again though?" Momiji asked.

"ah..."

"Here." Hatori said. "You can wear this." He handed her a long, dark coat.

"Um, thank you. A lot!" Ryko said. "I'll get it back to you as soon as possible." And with that she quietly made her way back to the Pie place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wheeeeeeeee! (I think I've caught Momiji's hyperishness...)

So, yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

Wow... haven't worked on this story in forever...

I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC. Plain and simple.

* * *

----_The Next Day----_

Dinnng... donnng...

"Momiji can you get the door?" Hatori asked.

"... _Someone_ forgot to say please."

"Fine. Please."

"Okie dokie!" Momiji shouted as he ran to the front door. He swung the door open to find...

"RYKOOO!" he screamed in a fit of excitement.

Hearing her name caused Hatori to walk to the door.

"Momiji watch it." he said sternly.

"But I wanna plaaaaaaay..." Momiji whined.

Hatori sighed, and then turned to Ryko. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, I snuck into the kitchen and worked on the pie that got destroyed yesterday..." she started, handing a pie box to Momiji. "Oh! And here's your coat that I borrowed!" She handed the coat to Hatori with a smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Ryko replied. "Uhm..." _...Awk~ward!... _"...uh, I guess I'll see you guys around, then!"

"You too." Hatori said, sounding somewhat robotic. "Take care of yourself."

"I will!" Ryko smiled happily as she turned aroung to go home.

_Ringringringring!_

"huh?" Ryko pulled her cellphone out of her coat pocket and checked it to see who was calling. "Oh what does he want now?" she muttered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ryko..." a familiar voice came from the other end, and whoever it was didn't sound too happy.

Ryko sighed. "Yes Roger?"

"Were you in the kitchen today?"

"...And if I was?"

"You were."

"Yeah... so what?"

"The building is not to be unlocked on days that the shop is closed." Roger said sternly.

"... But Roger..."

"What did I tell you would happen if you "But Roger" me again?"

Ryko had to think a bit before she remembered.

"Ryko, you're fired."

"No! You-you can't!" she wailed.

"Unfortunately for you, I. just. did."

"Roger, you can't do this to me! You're not serious!...Roger...?"

There was no response.

"Roger!" she called into the phone.

Nothing.

Ryko turned around to see that Hatori was still standing in the door way, and Momiji was playing in the snow.

"Is something wrong?" Hatori asked.

Ryko shook her head. "I-it's nothing."

Ryko slowly turned around and started walking to the end of the path.

"Momiji go inside."Hatori said. Hatori watched as Ryko reached the end of the path and started... sprinting?

"Momiji."

"Yeah?"

"Stay. here."

* * *

Hatori should know by now not to tell Momiji to say put. (Heh.)

Sooooo, yeah.

Uh.. as I'm noticing the new-ness of my "edit document" page, I have this feeling that the button's not purple anymore... Well, even if it's all rainbowy click it anyway, please and thanks. It would make me happy.


End file.
